Fan the Flames
by Lichprincess89
Summary: The flames had roared higher in his mind, throwing him deeper and deeper into the pits of hatred...Lysandre is determined to create his perfect world, even if he has to take great measures to do it. Meanwhile, there are 3 new trainers on the scene: Alyssa, Hadria, and Isaac. One has a connection to Lysandre greater than she can imagine...( Rated T for some cussing and violence)
1. Chapter 1

" I-I'm WHAT?" The big, lion haired man stood, shocked at what he had just heard.  
" Lysandre, you heard me. I'm having a baby and you're the father!" A small, blonde haired woman said.  
The two had been enjoying a nice day in Lumiose City, when Jeanelle Islen had to tell her boyfriend something.  
Jeanelle looked defiantly into Lysandre's face. " Sit down." Her green eyes were lofty at the moment.  
Lysandre sat down slowly. " Jeanelle...a child? But I can't be a father..." He buried his face in his hands.

"You can and you will. Lysandre...didn't you say you wanted children?"  
" Yes, I want children, but...it's unexpected...when did you find out?"  
" Yesterday, Ly." Jeanelle looked down at the mug of steaming coffee she held in her hands. "Lysandre, do you want this baby?"  
"What kind of a question is that?" Lysandre snapped, a little to harshly. He cursed himself silently. " Jeanelle, of course I want the child."  
"Are you sure you want to go through with this? Because...I wanted to break up." Jeanelle had a tear running down her cheek.  
"Why, Jean?" Lysandre looked at her. "Why?"  
" I don't know you anymore, Lysandre. You've grown bitter." Jeanelle sobbed. " You aren't the man I fell in love with."

Lysandre took her hands. " We can fix this. I know we can. We can have a happy family!"  
Jeanelle withdrew her hands. " No, Lysandre...I'm sorry. But I can't love you anymore."  
"Is this goodbye?"  
"I'm afraid so. But...when the baby's born, you can visit on weekends." Jeanelle sighed. "I'm sorry, Lysandre. If you hadn't changed...who knows?" Jeanelle stood up from the table, gave Lysandre one last kiss on the cheek, and left, leaving a heart broken Lysandre behind.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my gosh, Alyssa! GET UP GET UP GET UP! TODAY WE GET A POKEMON!"  
For once in my life, I jumped out of bed immediately. My best friend, Hadria, was already dressed( she had spent the night because we would be leaving together).  
" Did I over sleep?" I asked anxiously.

" No, but we're going to be late if we don't hurry!" Hadria ran out of my room.

"Oh, shit!" I grabbed some clothes and my hairbrush, and ran out of my room and down the hall into the bath room, slipping on a towel just inside the doorway.  
After a quick shower and after I brushed my bushy mane of curly red hair, I changed into the best outfit I owned: a red cardigan with a black belt, black stockings, and my favorite red converse boots.  
" Alyssa!" Mom called me downstairs. I ran all the way down. " Yeah?"  
" I packed your purse for you." Mom said, and she smiled. A wisp of her blonde hair escaped from her pony tail, and she tucked it back in. She handed me my purse. " Now, I've packed the essentials, some pokeballs, some snacks in case you get hungry, Nymphali's pokeball... Say, where is she?"  
Nympahli's my Sylveon. I wolf-whisteled for her, and she came running.  
" Sylviesylviesylviesylvie!" Nymphali barked happily, jumping from side to side.

" Mom, you know she never uses it," I said.

" Maybe she'll have a change of heart." Mom had tears in her eyes. " Oh, my little baby, off to be a Pokemon trainer!" she gave me a bone crushing hug. I heard Hadria laugh in the background.

" Mooooooom..." I groaned.  
" Right, sorry, you're running late. Go out into the world and discover new things!" Mom let me go.

Hadria, Nymphali, and I burst out the door of my house, running.

" I'll race you there!" Hadria yelled, her brown eyes twinkling.

" Bring it on!" I yelled back at her.

" SYLVIE!" Nymphali barked.

We ran all the way to the Sycamore Pokemon Lab, and burst inside.

There was a teenage boy on a ladder, stacking things on a shelf nearby. When we burst in, we must have surprised him and upset his balance. The latter wobbled beneath him as he tried to regain his balance.  
" Whoa..whooaaaaa...WUAAAGH!  
" The boy fell, bringing the shelf and many boxes down with him. Hadria and I ran over to help him up.  
" Are you okay?" I asked, a bit startled.  
" Yeah, I'm fine." The boy rubbed his head, which was covered in messy, tangled black hair. He looked at me with deep blue eyes. " I'm Isaac, Professor Sycamore's nephew. Uncle Augustine isn't in right now, but he said that I could let choose your pokemon!"  
" Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Hadria squealed.  
We followed Isaac into a garden area in the lab. There were all sort of pokemon there.  
But he was looking for only 3.

Isaac cupped his hands around his mouth, and called out, " FENNEKIN! FROAKIE! CHESPIN!"  
My heart beat fast as 3 little figures ran up. First, was Fennekin, the fire type. It's little yellow ears had tuffs of bright red fur growing out of them. I swore I heard the crackling of fire.  
Next came Froakie, the water type. Froakie swung down from a tree nearby, and landed near Fennekin. It croaked happily.

"Where's Chespin?" Hadria asked.  
" Chespin? Chespin!" Isaac looked around. " Where are you?"

" Ches...pin..." I turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of something disappear behind a tree.

" Chespin?" Isaac said. "Come on out, buddy!"  
Shyly, Chespin peeked out from behind the tree. I kneeled.  
" Come 'ere, little guy." I had an idea. I took out the snacks Mom had packed me in my purse. Macarons! I held one out to Chespin.

The little pokemon creeped forward, and took it shyly. " Ches?"

" Don't be shy, eat it." I said softly.  
Chespin looked at me reproachfully, and twitched his nose. Then, he stuffed the macaron into his mouth. " Om nom nom!"  
I giggled.  
" So, you two take your picks. I'll get the one that you guys don't choose." Isaac said.  
" What do you mean, you'll get the one we don't choose?" Hadria asked.  
" You see, Uncle Augustine wants me to come with you guys!" Isaac said enthusiastically. " He knows I've been dying to do field research."

" It'll be great to have you along!" I said. I stood up. " As for who picks first...we hadn't really decided."  
Hadria pulled a coin out of her pant's pocket. " We'll flip a coin! I call heads!"  
" Sounds fair to me!" I smiled. I put my hands behind my back and crossed my fingers, praying I would get to pick first.  
Hadria flipped the coin.

I held my breath.

" Aw, man." Hadria sighed. " You get to pick first, Alyssa."  
Fennekin, Froakie, and Chepsin lined up in front of me. Oh, who to pick, who to pick?  
" Sylvie?" Nymphali looked at me as to say, " Just pick one already!"

I picked up Chespin.

" I choose you, buddy." I cuddled him close. " I'm going to call you Chip!"

" Ches!" Chip said.

" I pick Fennekin!" Hadria said, picking up the little fire fox. " I will love you and pet you and call you Lamia!"

" I guess I get Froakie, then." Isaac kneeled beside the little frog. " I'll name you Triton."

"It's time to start our adventure." I said.

" I look forward to it." Isaac said.

88888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile, Lysandre sat behind his desk in his lab. It had been 15 years since his original defeat, he was not about to fail again. There was no stopping him this time, he would make sure.

For this, he would need some help.


End file.
